


Weasley is MY King

by Mertronus



Series: The Pureblood Knight Series [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon Compliant, F/M, Hogwarts Era, Hogwarts Sixth Year, Oral Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:21:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29208771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mertronus/pseuds/Mertronus
Summary: Our King needs a bit of a confidence boost from his Queen.  Can she get him to believe in himself, and make it a win for them both?  Shameless smut inside...
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Series: The Pureblood Knight Series [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2128305
Comments: 24
Kudos: 23





	Weasley is MY King

**Author's Note:**

> Part of The Pureblood Knight AU - if you haven't read it, well Ron and Hermione get married in 6th year (marriage law fic). I wrote this but didn't really fit it into the main plot so decided that it could just live on it's own as a deliciously smutty one-shot for our reading pleasure ;)
> 
> So yeah...this one's s-m-u-t-t-y...you've been warned....also...language.
> 
> Oh, and Harry Potter & friends are not in any way mine...Weasley is, in my head...but not in real life so there's that *shrugs*

The Gryffindor common room was alive and rowdy. Their house Quidditch team beat Ravenclaw's team by 300 and won the house cup! Hermione watched her husband Ron celebrating with his teammates and smiled. He was so nervous that morning about the game, and yet, as Hermione knew he would, did amazingly.

Of course, they were all worried. They were, after all, missing their seeker - Harry. 

The last two weeks were filled with quidditch practices, studying and Hermione and Ron falling into a comfortable rhythm as a married couple of students. Plus worrying about Harry, as per usual.

Hermione was always worried...especially about Harry. But never more than lately. Harry, for one thing, was still addicted to two things much to Hermione's displeasure - that damned Potions book of the so-called "Prince", and Draco Malfoy being a supposed new Death Eater. She had a bad feeling about this combination of obsessions.

"He's not going to let this go Ron," Hermione had said one night when they were studying, breaking the comfortable silence in the sitting room. Ron looked up in question. "Harry...about Draco."

Ron nodded in understanding. "He's not. But there's no point in fighting him."

"But how do we get him to see how irrational he's being? He needs to focus on what Dumbledore is teaching him plus his schoolwork."

"I know. He has a lot to worry about." Ron leaned back on the chair and ran his hands through his hair. "But I also don't want us to push him about it and he pulls away from us." He looked pointedly at Hermione who pursed her lips.

"I don't push!"

"Well you don't let go either."

Hermione sighed. "Well, we at least have to keep an eye on him. Make sure he doesn't do anything stupid."

Then, Harry did something stupid. He shot a spell at Draco, that Harry got from that ruddy book no less, and it almost killed Draco. Professor Snape, of all people, caught him. He saved Draco, and surprisingly, didn't report Harry. But he did give him detention every Saturday for the rest of his life.

Which brought them to the Saturday of the match. With no captain or seeker, the Gryffindor team had to rework their entire system. Harry made Ginny interim captain and she decided that she would play as seeker and bring in a reserve chaser in her place. Luckily Katie Bell and Ron are both fully recovered from their respective poisonings to return for the game.

"This is going to be a disaster!" Ron had said that morning, pacing around their room. "I can't do this Hermione. This is going to blow. And it'll be my fault, Ginny's fault...." he stopped pacing. "...and Harry will blame himself too."

"As he should!" Hermione huffed. She was still upset with him about what he had done. "I told him time and time again not to trust that book."

"Not helping Hermione." Ron said through gritted teeth. He dragged his hands through his hair and blew air out of his mouth.

She realized he was right. She wasn't helping... "I'm sorry," Hermione started, standing up to put her arms around his waist from behind. "I know this is an unbelievably difficult situation for everyone for so many reasons. We can't change what's happened...let's just focus on today. I'll harp at Harry later." Ron chuckled.

"Yeah, I'm sure you will." He turned in her arms and pulled her in close, nestling his face into her hair. "Today is going to be awful."

Hermione couldn't stand to see Ron so miserable. And she also hated when he belittled his strengths and his abilities. She knew how amazing he was on the quidditch pitch - as long as he was feeling confident.

 _The only time he seems super confident lately,_ she thought to herself as she held him, _is in bed._ She pondered that for a moment and then a slow smile spread across her face as she came up with a win-win situation, so to speak. She couldn't change what Harry had done, but at least she could focus her attention on Ron and help him.

"How long until we have to be down at the pitch?" she asked. 

Ron looked at his watch. "An hour. Why?"

"Just wondering." Hermione smiled as she stepped back and silently pulled her nightgown over her head. She stepped back again towards the bed, clad in only her knickers, and watched as his face quickly changed from shock to confusion to the face she decided was a perfect combination of lust, love and utter devotion. "We can do loads in an hour," she whispered.

As Ron stepped towards her he gave her a lustful lopsided grim. "Loads," he whispered as he leaned in to capture her lips with his.

Her plan was to not only make him feel good, but also to remind him of how good he made her feel. And he made her feel amazing. As his name rang out in the room, escaping her lips in loud moans and breathy whimpers, she could almost feel his confidence increase. 

"Weasley is my king," she sang softly after they had collapsed on the bed together in a sweaty tangle of limbs. He was on top of her and still inside her as she traced her fingers lightly across his back and whispered the song in his ear. "Weasley is my king, he always makes me cum and sing, Weasley is my king." She kissed him under his ear softly as he laughed.

He lifted his head and looked at her. "That's a new version."

"Like it?" He nodded. "That's my version. No one else can sing it. Only me." She cupped his face with her hands tenderly. "I want you to think of that version when Slytherin songs theirs. I want you to remember how amazing you are. How amazing you make me feel. You, my dear husband, are a king. My king." She kissed him sweetly.

"And as further motivation," she continued as she sat up, "I'll be watching you closely today. I'll be counting every goal you save."

Ron's eyebrow raised in question. "Oh really?"

"Mhm. I'll count every goal you save. And each one will equal one minute that I..." She paused and glanced down towards his semi hard erection and licked her lips.

"Bloody hell," he whispered.

She looked back up to him and smiled. "Mhm," she cooed. "And, if you let no quaffles in today...well...Let's just say we'll something we haven't done yet a go."

"Bugger all, love," he pulled her in and kissed her deeply. "There'll be no quaffles getting passed me today."

"You promise?" She asked seductively.

"That's a promise."

True to his word, Ron played a spectacular game and didn't let one quaffle in; not one goal was scored at Gryffindors expense. Hermione belted out the Gryffindor version of "Weasley is Our King" with the crowd, and couldn't have been prouder of her husband.

And now she watched as Ron celebrated with his team, and silently put her prefect hat away as the firewhisky was opened.

She noticed the mop of black hair come through the portrait hole, the cries to their missing captain that they won, and the flag of long red hair that engulfed her best friend. When she realized that Harry was kissing Ginny she looked nervously at Ron. He seemed only slightly stunned, but not angry. _Surely he knew this was coming_ , Hermione thought with a chuckle. She watched as Harry's gaze sought out Ron's and Harry was met with a slight shrug and even slighter smile.

Ron was happy, Ginny was happy and Harry definitely looked happy as he climbed out of the portrait hole holding Ginny's hand. Hermione decided she would let go of getting on Harry for what he did for the time being. She turned her attention back to her husband.

"Got a drink for me?"

Ron raised his eyebrows at her. "Really?"

"Well, yes.". She got on her tiptoes to get close to his ear. "Figured I should loosen up a bit for our own celebration later. 21 quaffles saved today sir.... That's mighty impressive."

Ron's ears turned a deep red and his eyes glazed over as he looked down at her. "Why wait for later?" He wagged his eyebrows, grabbed a bottle and two cups, and headed towards the stairs looking back at her to follow. Hermione smiled and went after her husband.

* * *

Ron gasped and moaned as Hermione continued fulfilling her promise to him. She had set her wand to go off in 21 minutes then began to cover his erection with her mouth and tongue. It had yet to go off but he already had two explosive orgasms. Each time she kept going, torturing him right through it then working to get him hard once again. 

_21 minutes of heaven_ , Ron decided. 

Her wand went off, but thankfully she didn't stop. "I'm so close Mione," he gasped. "Fuuuuck I'm so...uuunnngggghhh!" He growled as he came a third time in her small magical mouth. He collapsed against the pillows completely legless as she climbed back up to him. "Bloody fuck, Love. That was amazing." He rolled over to her as she snuggled into his chest and he gently ran his hands along her jaw. "Are you okay? I know that was probably a lot for you."

Hermione smiled at his concern. "I quite enjoyed myself," she said, her voice a bit hoarse. She cleared it and continued, "it was my pleasure to show my keeper my appreciation for an amazing game."

He smiled and kissed her red swollen lips gently. "I don't fuckin' deserve you." He kissed her again deeply and ran his hands all along her sides. Their kiss intensified as he rolled over on top of her. His hands fondled her breasts gently, running his thumbs over her hardened nipples. Her whimper at his touch sent a jolt to his middle and he felt himself getting hard once more.

"Merlin, Ron," she breathed. "Already?"

He kissed her neck and jawline tenderly then ran his lips up to her ear. "There was a second part to this wasn't there?"

Hermione chuckled. "That there was my Love."

He ran his hand down to her center, feeling how wet and warm she was. "Does it have anything to do with me being inside you? Cause I really want to be inside you." He kissed her hard then growled, "now."

"It has everything to do with you being inside me," she breathed. "And I need you now, too."

He hovered over her and stroked himself in preparation but she stopped him. "I promised you something new, remember?" He looked at her questioningly. "Something we've never done before, but I really think you'll enjoy."

She pushed him up to sit then raised herself up. As she turned onto her knees she watched realization hit him. She settled herself onto her hands and knees, lowered her chest to the bed and spread her legs slightly with her bum in the air. She looked over her shoulder and crooned, "Ready when you are Love."

Ron leaned over and kissed then nipped at her bum eliciting a soft moan from Hermione. "Blimey, Love, you never cease to amaze me. So bloody brilliant you are." He ran his finger along her slick folds making sure she was truly ready, then lined himself up and entered her from behind. "Bloody fuck, "he hissed as she moaned out his name. "Fuuuuck, Mione...so good." He started to pump into her faster as she gripped the sheets and called out his name with each thrust.

Ron decided he loved having her this way. His hands squeezing her delicious bum paired with the sight of it and the feeling of this new angle were all amazing.

As if reading his mind, Hermione moaned out "so good Ron...you're so deep...feels so bloody brilliant."

Ron grunted in agreement and grabbed hold of her hips firmly, watching himself disappear into her over and over. "Mione oh fucking fuck...I'm gonna come love....I'm gonna....fuck!"

"So close Ron! I'm so....OOHH!" Ron felt her walls tighten all around him as she shuddered. "RONNNNN!"

"FUCK MIONE!" Ron spilled inside her enthusiastically, loving the feeling of her squeezing every drop out of him.

Sated, they both collapsed on the bed panting and recovering. "That...was...bloody brlliant," Hermione said smiling.

Ron laughed at her language but agreed. "Bloody brilliant indeed, Love." He kissed her back and neck. "Merlin I love you so much, Mione. I love you so bloody much."

She shifted around under him and pulled him down to her by his neck, kissing him slowly. "I love you too Ron. So bloody much." They giggled at the fact that only he seemed to be able to draw such language from her lips then settled in to fall asleep.


End file.
